Divergent
by TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarrojas
Summary: A rewrite of the first book, Divergent, with Four/Tobias the same age as Tris/Beatrice going through Dauntless initiation with her. Cannon Pairings. The outside will not be the same as well as the reason for the Divergent's Secrecy. Disclaimer:As you all know this book is not mine but Veronica Roths, Thank You.
1. Introduction to Abnegation

_**Please excuse the fact that this fanfiction is very much cannon at this point. This story In particular will remain mostly cannon for the next few chapters, also do not complain about chapter length( that is something I frequently do) because these chapters are following the main stories chapter lengths and such for the time being. **_

_**Thank you, Star**_

* * *

Divergent Chapter 1

There is one mirror in my house. It is behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs. Our faction allows me to stand in front of it on the second day of every third month, the day my mother cuts my hair.  
I sit on the stool and my mother stands behind me with the scissors, trimming. The strands fall on the floor in a dull, blond ring.  
When she finishes, she pulls my hair away from my face and twists it into a knot. I note how calm she looks and how focused she is. She is well-practiced in the art of losing herself. I can't say the same of myself.  
I sneak a look at my reflection when she isn't paying attention—not for the sake of vanity, but out of curiosity. A lot can happen to a person's appearance in three months. In my reflection, I see a narrow face, wide, round eyes, and a long, thin nose—I still look like a little girl, though sometime in the last few months I turned sixteen. The other factions celebrate birthdays, but we don't. It would be self-indulgent.  
"There," she says when she pins the knot in place. Her eyes catch mine in the mirror. It is too late to look away, but instead of scolding me, she smiles at our reflection. I frown a little. Why doesn't she reprimand me for staring at myself?  
"So today is the day," she says.  
"Yes," I reply.  
"Are you nervous?"  
I stare into my own eyes for a moment. Today is the day of the aptitude test that will show me which of the five factions I belong  
in. And tomorrow, at the Choosing Ceremony, I will decide on a faction; I will decide the rest of my life; I will decide to stay with most of my family or abandon them.  
"No," I say. "The tests don't have to change our choices."  
"Right." She smiles. "Let's go eat breakfast."  
"Thank you. For cutting my hair."  
She kisses my cheek and slides the panel over the mirror. I think my mother could be beautiful, in a different world. Her body is thin beneath the gray robe. She has high cheekbones and long eyelashes, and when she lets her hair down at night, it hangs in waves over her shoulders. But she must hide that beauty in Abnegation.  
We walk together to the kitchen. On these mornings when my brother makes breakfast, and my father's hand skims my hair as he reads the newspaper, and my mother hums as she clears the table—it is on these mornings that I feel guiltiest for wanting to leave them, for wanting to get out of Abnegation with. . . him.

Page break

The bus stinks of exhaust. Every time it hits a patch of uneven pavement, it jostles me from side to side, even though I'm gripping the seat to keep myself still.  
My older brother, Caleb, stands in the aisle, holding a railing above his head to keep himself steady.

We don't look alike. He has my father's dark hair and hooked nose and my mother's green eyes and dimpled cheeks. When he was younger, that collection of features looked strange, but now it suits him. If he wasn't Abnegation, I'm sure the girls at school would stare at him.  
He also inherited my mother's talent for selflessness. He gave his seat to a surly Candor man on the bus without a second though.  
Next to me sits, Tobias, an inch or so away. I can't help starring at his beautiful blue eyes and lovely blond hair. I can't help it. I catch his eye and he smiles quickly, then looks away before Caleb notices.

I love him, and I know he loves me as well, but we are Abnegation and showing it, anywhere, would be wrong. Selfish. The Abnegation are selfless, they value selflessness, one of the many reasons I want to, no need to leave them.

We both need to, me and Tobias, his reason slightly different than mine but all the same. I just wish, sometimes, that our lives were different, less. . . monotone, repetitive, dull. . .

The gaps between the buildings narrow and the roads are smoother as we near the heart of the city. The building that was once called the Sears Tower, we call it the Hub, emerges from the fog, a black pillar in the skyline. The bus passes under the elevated tracks. I have never been on a train, though they never stop running and there are tracks everywhere. Only the Dauntless ride them.

As the bus pulls up to our school it comes to a quick stop, thanks to bumpy and roughly paved roads it sends me sprawling into Tobias, who had stood up moments before.  
Quickly I roll off of him and dust myself off. Laughing in my head at the absurdity of it all.

"Beatrice, are you okay?" Caleb asks me, looking warily at Tobias.

"Yes, I am well" I respond a little to formally.

"Aptitude tests today" Tobias mentions warily as we walk through the front door.

"Are you nervous?" I respond casually, though I shouldn't be asking questions. It's selfish of me to wonder.

"..."

"Well?"

"No, I do not believe so" Tobias responds.

"Are you Caleb?" I ask, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"No" He says carefully, "but, you aren't at all worried what they'll tell you?"

"What they say doesn't decide what we choose, it's our choice" Tobias states.

We reach the hallway where Caleb will go towards advance math and Tobias and I will go to Faction History.

"I suppose" Caleb responds,"See you two after class"

"Okay" I respond following Tobias as he turns down the hall, A girl with long curly hair shouts "Hey!" next to my ear, waving at a distant friend. A jacket sleeve smacks me on the cheek.  
Then an Erudite boy in a blue sweater shoves me. I lose my balance and fall hard on the ground.  
"Out of my way, Stiff," he snaps, and continues down the hallway.  
Tobias helps me up and then looks angrily down the hall at the rude boy.

"It's not even close to worth it, let's go Tobias" I say keeping my voice level.

We pause by a window in the E Wing and wait for the Dauntless to arrive. We do this every morning. At exactly 7:25, the Dauntless prove their bravery by jumping from a moving train.  
My father calls the Dauntless "hellions." They are pierced, tattooed, and black-clothed. Their primary purpose is to guard the fence that surrounds our city. From what, I don't know.  
They should perplex me. I should wonder what courage—which is the virtue they most value—has to do with a metal ring through your nostril. Instead my eyes cling to them wherever they go.  
The train whistle blares, the sound resonating in my chest. The light fixed to the front of the train clicks on and off as the train hurtles past the school, squealing on iron rails. And as the last few cars pass, a mass exodus of young men and women in dark clothing hurl themselves from the moving cars, some dropping and rolling, others stumbling a few steps before regaining their balance. One of the boys wraps his arm around a girl's shoulders, laughing.  
Watching them is a foolish practice. I turn away from the window and press through the crowd to the Faction History classroom, with Tobias following suit.

* * *

**_Than you, remember to review. If I get a decent amount of reviews I will post the next chapter, it is already written For the most part. _**

**_Thank You, Star _**


	2. Aptitude Testing

**_Here lies Chapter two. . ._**

**_Enjoy_**

**_Thank You, Star_**

* * *

The tests begin after lunch. We sit at the long tables in the cafeteria, and the test administrators call ten names at a time, one for each testing room. I sit next to Tobias, Caleb and across from us is our neighbor Susan.

Susan's father travels throughout the city for his job, so he has a car and drives her to and from school every day. He offered to drive us, too, but as Caleb says, we prefer to leave later and would not want to inconvenience him.  
Of course not.  
The test administrators are mostly Abnegation volunteers, although there is an Erudite in one of the testing rooms and a Dauntless in another to test those of us from Abnegation, because the rules state that we can't be tested by someone from our own faction. The rules also say that we can't prepare for the test in any way, so I don't know what to expect.  
My gaze drifts from Susan to the Dauntless tables across the room. They are laughing and shouting and playing cards. At another set of tables, the Erudite chatter over books and newspapers, in constant pursuit of knowledge.  
A group of Amity girls in yellow and red sit in a circle on the cafeteria floor, playing some kind of hand-slapping game involving a rhyming song. Every few minutes I hear a chorus of laughter from them as someone is eliminated and has to sit in the center of the circle. At the table next to them, Candor boys make wide gestures with their hands. They appear to be arguing about something, but it must not be serious, because some of them are still smiling.  
At the Abnegation table, we sit quietly and wait. Faction customs dictate even idle behavior and supersede individual preference. I doubt all the Erudite want to study all the time, or that every Candor enjoys a lively debate, but they can't defy the norms of their factions any more than I can.

Caleb's name is called in the next group. He moves confidently toward the exit. I don't need to wish him luck or assure him that he shouldn't be nervous. He knows where he belongs, and as far as I know, he always has. My earliest memory of him is from when we were four years old. He scolded me for not giving my jump rope to a little girl on the playground who didn't have anything to play with. He doesn't lecture me often anymore, but I have his look of disapproval memorized.

My stomach wrenches. I close my eyes and keep them closed until ten minutes later, when Caleb sits down again.

An Abnegation Volunteer calls the next name, Two from Dauntless, two from Erudite, two from Amity, two from Candor, and then: "From Abnegation: Susan Black and Beatrice Prior."

I hesitantly get up because I'm supposed to, but if it were up to me, I would stay in my seat for the rest of time.

As I get up, Tobias whispers in my ear "Wait for me" I nod silently and keep walking.  
I feel like there is a bubble in my chest that expands more by the second, threatening to break me apart from the inside. I follow Susan to the Exit.  
Waiting for us outside the cafeteria is a row of ten rooms. They are used only for the aptitude tests, so I have never been in one before. Unlike the other rooms in the school, they are separated, not by glass, but by mirrors. I watch myself, pale and terrified, walking toward one of the doors. Susan grins nervously at me as she walks into room 5, and I walk into room 6, where a Dauntless woman waits for me.

She is not as severe-looking as the young Dauntless I have seen. She has small, dark, angular eyes and wears a black blazer—like a man's suit—and jeans. It is only when she turns to close the door that I see a tattoo on the back of her neck, a black-and-white hawk with a red eye. If I didn't feel like my heart had migrated to my throat, I would ask her what it signifies. It must signify something.  
Mirrors cover the inner walls of the room. I can see my reflection from all angles: the gray fabric obscuring the shape of my back, my long neck, my knobby-knuckled hands, red with a blood blush. The ceiling glows white with light. In the center of the room is a reclined chair, like a dentist's, with a machine next to it. It looks like a place where terrible things happen.  
"Don't worry," the woman says, "it doesn't hurt."  
Her hair is black and straight, but in the light I see that it is streaked with gray.  
"Have a seat and get comfortable," she says. "My name is Tori."  
Clumsily I sit in the chair and recline, putting my head on the headrest. The lights hurt my eyes. Tori busies herself with the  
machine on my right. I try to focus on her and not on the wires in her hands.

"Why the hawk?" I blurt out as she attaches an electrode to my forehead.  
"Never met a curious Abnegation before," she says, raising her eyebrows at me.  
I shiver, and goose bumps appear on my arms. My curiosity is a mistake, a betrayal of Abnegation values.  
Humming a little, she presses another electrode to my forehead and explains, "In some parts of the ancient world, the hawk  
symbolized the sun. Back when I got this, I figured if I always had the sun on me, I wouldn't be afraid of the dark."  
I try to stop myself from asking another question, but I can't help it. "You're afraid of the dark?"  
"I was afraid of the dark," she corrects me. She presses the next electrode to her own forehead, and attaches a wire to it. She  
shrugs. "Now it reminds me of the fear I've overcome."  
She stands behind me. I squeeze the armrests so tightly the redness pulls away from my knuckles. She tugs wires toward her,  
attaching them to me, to her, to the machine behind her. Then she passes me a vial of clear liquid. "Drink this," she says.  
"What is it?" My throat feels swollen. I swallow hard. "What's going to happen?"  
"Can't tell you that. Just trust me."  
I press air from my lungs and tip the contents of the vial into my mouth. My eyes close.  
When they open, an instant has passed, but I am somewhere else. I stand in the school cafeteria again, but all the long tables are empty, and I see through the glass walls that it's snowing. On the table in front of me are two baskets. In one is a hunk of cheese, and in the other, a knife the length of my forearm.  
Behind me, a woman's voice says, "Choose."  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Choose," she repeats.  
I look over my shoulder, but no one is there. I turn back to the baskets.  
"What will I do with them?"  
"Choose!" she yells.  
When she screams at me, my fear disappears and stubbornness replaces it. I scowl and cross my arms.  
"Have it your way," she says.  
The baskets disappear. I hear a door squeak and turn to see who it is. I see not a "who" but a "what": A dog with a pointed nose stands a few yards away from me. It crouches low and creeps toward me, its lips peeling back from its white teeth. A growl gurgles from deep in its throat, and I see why the cheese would have come in handy. Or the knife. But it's too late now.  
I think about running, but the dog will be faster than me. I can't wrestle it to the ground, I'm too small for that. My head pounds. I have to make a decision. If I can jump over one of the tables and use it as a shield—no, I am too short to jump over the tables, and not strong enough to tip one over.  
The dog snarls, and I can almost feel the sound vibrating in my skull.  
My biology textbook said that dogs can smell fear because of a chemical secreted by human glands in a state of duress, the same chemical a dog's prey secretes. Smelling fear leads them to attack. The dog inches toward me, its nails scraping the floor.  
I can't run. I can't fight. Instead I breathe in the smell of the dog's foul breath and try not to think about what it just ate. There are no whites in its eyes, just a black gleam.  
What else do I know about dogs? I shouldn't look it in the eye. That's a sign of aggression. I remember asking my father for a pet dog when I was young, and now, staring at the ground in front of the dog's paws, I can't remember why. It comes closer, still growling. If staring into its eyes is a sign of aggression, what's a sign of submission?  
My breaths are loud but steady. I sink to my knees. The last thing I want to do is lie down on the ground in front of the dog— making its teeth level with my face—but it's the best option I have. I stretch my legs out behind me and lean on my elbows. The dog creeps closer, and closer, until I feel its warm breath on my face. My arms are shaking.  
It barks in my ear, and I clench my teeth to keep from screaming.  
Something rough and wet touches my cheek. The dog's growling stops, and when I lift my head to look at it again, it is panting. It licked my face. I frown and sit on my heels. The dog props its paws up on my knees and licks my chin. I cringe, wiping the drool from my skin, and laugh.  
"You're not such a vicious beast, huh?"  
I get up slowly so I don't startle it, but it seems like a different animal than the one that faced me a few seconds ago. I stretch out a hand, carefully, so I can draw it back if I need to. The dog nudges my hand with its head. I am suddenly glad I didn't pick up the knife.  
I blink, and when my eyes open, a child stands across the room wearing a white dress. She stretches out both hands and squeals, "Puppy!"  
As she runs toward the dog at my side, I open my mouth to warn her, but I am too late. The dog turns. Instead of growling, it barks and snarls and snaps, and its muscles bunch up like coiled wire. About to pounce. I don't think, I just jump; I hurl my body on top of the dog, wrapping my arms around its thick neck.  
My head hits the ground. The dog is gone, and so is the little girl. Instead I am alone—in the testing room, now empty. I turn in a slow circle and can't see myself in any of the mirrors. I push the door open and walk into the hallway, but it isn't a hallway; it's a bus, and all the seats are taken.  
I stand in the aisle and hold on to a pole. Sitting near me is a man with a newspaper. I can't see his face over the top of the paper, but I can see his hands. They are scarred, like he was burned, and they clench around the paper like he wants to crumple it.  
"Do you know this guy?" he asks. He taps the picture on the front page of the newspaper.

It's Marcus, Marcus Eaton. . .

The headline reads: "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!" I stare at the word "murderer." It has been a long time since I last read that word, but even its shape fills me with dread.  
"Well?" I hear anger in his voice. "Do you?"  
A bad idea—no, a very bad idea. My heart pounds and I clutch the pole to keep my hands from shaking, from giving me away. If I tell him I know the man from the article, will that be betrayal? It's his father, he may have done some bad things, but still. . . It's his father. . .

I can convince him that I don't. I can clear my throat and shrug my shoulders—but that would be a lie.  
I clear my throat.  
"Do you?" he repeats.  
I shrug my shoulders.  
"Well?"  
A shudder goes through me. My fear is irrational; this is just a test, it isn't real. "Nope," I say, my voice casual. "No idea who he is."  
He stands, and finally I see his face. He wears dark sunglasses and his mouth is bent into a snarl. His cheek is rippled with scars,  
like his hands. He leans close to my face. His breath smells like cigarettes. Not real, I remind myself. Not real. "You're lying," he says. "You're lying!"  
"I am not."  
"I can see it in your eyes."  
I pull myself up straighter. "You can't."  
"If you know him," he says in a low voice, "you could save me. You could save me!" I narrow my eyes. "Well," I say. I set my jaw. "I don't."

* * *

**_Thank you for the review: divergentlover4444666666 I was debating over whether or not to post the next chapter so soon, taking into consideration that the next few chapter are going to be much more AU (Alternate Universe, I believe) Your review Made me tighten up the loose ends and post it._**

**_Thank You, Star_**


	3. Divergent?

**_Here lies Chapter 3, earlier than planned _**

**_Thank you, Star_**

* * *

I wake to sweaty palms and a pang of in my chest. I am lying in the chair in the mirrored room. When I tilt my head back, I see Tori behind me. She pinches her lips together and removes electrodes from our heads. I wait for her to say something about the test —that it's over, or that I did well, although how could I do poorly on a test like this?—but she says nothing, just pulls the wires from my forehead.

I sit forward and wipe my palms off on my slacks. I had to have done something wrong, even if it only happened in my mind. Is that strange look on Tori's face because she doesn't know how to tell me what a terrible person I am? I wish she would just come out with it.  
"That," she says, "was perplexing. Excuse me, I'll be right back."  
Perplexing?  
I bring my knees to my chest and bury my face in them. I wish I felt like crying, because the tears might bring me a sense of release, but I don't. How can you fail a test you aren't allowed to prepare for?  
As the moments pass, I get more nervous. I have to wipe off my hands every few seconds as the sweat collects—or maybe I just do it because it helps me feel calmer. What if they tell me that I'm not cut out for any faction? I would have to live on the streets, with the factionless. I can't do that. To live factionless is not just to live in poverty and discomfort; it is to live divorced from society, separated from the most important thing in life: community.  
My mother told me once that we can't survive alone, but even if we could, we wouldn't want to. Without a faction, we have no purpose and no reason to live.  
I shake my head. I can't think like this. I have to stay calm.  
Finally the door opens, and Tori walks back in. I grip the arms of the chair.  
"Sorry to worry you," Tori says. She stands by my feet with her hands in her pockets. She looks tense and pale.  
"Beatrice, your results were inconclusive," she says. "Typically, each stage of the simulation eliminates one or more of the  
factions, but in your case, only two have been ruled out."  
I stare at her. "Two?" I ask. My throat is so tight it's hard to talk.  
"If you had shown an automatic distaste for the knife and selected the cheese, the simulation would have led you to a different scenario that confirmed your aptitude for Amity. That didn't happen, which is why Amity is out." Tori scratches the back of her neck. "Normally, the simulation progresses in a linear fashion, isolating one faction by ruling out the rest. The choices you made didn't even allow Candor, the next possibility, to be ruled out, so I had to alter the simulation to put you on the bus. And there your insistence upon dishonesty ruled out Candor." She half smiles. "Don't worry about that. Only the Candor tell the truth in that one."  
One of the knots in my chest loosens. Maybe I'm not an awful person.  
"I suppose that's not entirely true. People who tell the truth are the Candor...and the Abnegation," she says. "Which gives us a problem."  
My mouth falls open.  
"On the one hand, you threw yourself on the dog rather than let it attack the little girl, which is an Abnegation-oriented response...but on the other, when the man told you that the truth would save him, you still refused to tell it. Not an Abnegation- oriented response." She sighs. "Not running from the dog suggests Dauntless, but so does taking the knife, which you didn't do."  
She clears her throat and continues. "Your intelligent response to the dog indicates strong alignment with the Erudite. I have no idea what to make of your indecision in stage one, but—"  
"Wait," I interrupt her. "So you have no idea what my aptitude is?"  
"Yes and no. My conclusion," she explains, "is that you display equal aptitude for Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. People who get this kind of result are..." She looks over her shoulder like she expects someone to appear behind her. "...are called...Divergent." She says the last word so quietly that I almost don't hear it, and her tense, worried look returns. She walks around the side of the chair and leans in close to me.  
"Beatrice," she says, "under no circumstances should you share that information with anyone. This is very important."  
"We aren't supposed to share our results." I nod. "I know that."  
"No." Tori kneels next to the chair now and places her arms on the armrest. Our faces are inches apart. "This is different. I don't mean you shouldn't share them now; I mean you should never share them with anyone, ever, no matter what happens. Being Divergent could get you killed. You get it?"  
I don't understand—how could inconclusive test results be dangerous?—but I still nod. I don't want to share my test results with anyone anyway.  
"Okay." I peel my hands from the arms of the chair and stand. I feel unsteady.  
"I suggest," Tori says, "that you go home. You have a lot of thinking to do, and waiting with the others may not benefit you."  
"I have to wait for someone, I promised to" I stated quickly.  
"Look, you really should go, but who was it? I'll send them after you" Tori says uncertainly. She didn't look quite like she wanted to.  
"Tobias Eaton" I mumble back. "I trust him with my life, Okay?"  
"..." Silence . . . "Go out the back door, so you don't have to walk through all of them, it's down the hall on the right"  
I nod as I walk out, and faintly hear the abnegation volunteer call the next round of people and Tobias Eaton is one of them.

([DW] from now on is the page break symbol)

I walk slowly towards the Abnegation sector of the city and my home, hoping that Tobias will catch up with me. I'll have to intercept Caleb as well before he mentions anything to our parents, but Caleb can keep a secret.  
I walk in the middle of the road. The buses tend to hug the curb, so it's safer here. Sometimes, on the streets near my house, I can see places where the yellow lines used to be. We have no use for them now that there are so few cars. We don't need stoplights, either, but in some places they dangle precariously over the road like they might crash down any minute.  
Renovation moves slowly through the city, which is a patchwork of new, clean buildings and old, crumbling ones. Most of the new buildings are next to the marsh, which used to be a lake a long time ago. The Abnegation volunteer agency my mother works for is responsible for most of those renovations.  
When I look at the Abnegation lifestyle as an outsider, I think it's beautiful. When I watch my family move in harmony; when we go to dinner parties and everyone cleans together afterward without having to be asked; when I see Caleb help strangers carry their groceries, I fall in love with this life all over again. It's only when I try to live it myself that I have trouble. It never feels genuine.  
But choosing a different faction means I forsake my family. Permanently.  
Just past the Abnegation sector of the city is the stretch of building skeletons and broken sidewalks that I now walk through. There are places where the road has completely collapsed, revealing sewer systems and empty subways that I have to be careful to avoid, and places that stink so powerfully of sewage and trash that I have to plug my nose.  
This is where the factionless live. Because they failed to complete initiation into whatever faction they chose, they live in poverty, doing the work no one else wants to do. They are janitors and construction workers and garbage collectors; they make fabric and operate trains and drive buses. In return for their work they get food and clothing, but, as my mother says, not enough of either.

"Beatrice!" I hear Tobias's familiar voice as he draws near. "What happened? Why did you have to leave?" He asks, we are always ourselves around each other. Never acting quite like Abnegation, as we are supposed to.

"Nothing" I mumble "Nothing I can tell you here anyways, you?"

"Same" I notice a strained look on his face like he just went through something horrible, and he's trying to hide something.

"Who was your instructor?" I ask "Was it Tori?"

"Yes" He responds hesitantly, looking around for any other people. "What did you had an aptitude for? If you don't mind me asking"

I think it over in my head, Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless. I can't be Abnegation, I already decided to leave this place, Tobias can't stay here much longer. Erudite? No. I've always liked the Dauntless.

"Dauntless" I respond confidently

"I got Dauntless as well, though I don't think anyone will expect two Abnegation to transfer over to Dauntless" He speaks reaching for my hand as we draw closer to the edge of the factionless area and into Abnegation territory, something people only do after they have been married in Abnegation.

"That'll be a surprise for sure. Though I know you need to leave Abnegation with your father and everything that's been happening" I state looking up at his face and feeling the warmth from his hand, he's been through so much.

"Yay"

I let go of his hand once we reach the neighborhood that we currently reside in and we go our separate ways, Tobias only walking a few meters (yards) farther to reach his house.

I reach my house five minutes before I usually do, according to my watch—which is the only adornment Abnegation allows, and only because it's practical. It has a gray band and a glass face. If I tilt it right, I can almost see my reflection over the hands.  
The houses on my street are all the same size and shape. They are made of gray cement, with few windows, in economical, no- nonsense rectangles. Their lawns are crabgrass and their mailboxes are dull metal. To some the sight might be gloomy, but to me their simplicity is comforting.  
The reason for the simplicity isn't disdain for uniqueness, as the other factions have sometimes interpreted it. Everything—our houses, our clothes, our hairstyles—is meant to help us forget ourselves and to protect us from vanity, greed, and envy, which are just forms of selfishness. If we have little, and want for little, and we are all equal, we envy no one.  
I try to love it.  
I sit on the front step and wait for Caleb to arrive.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading, remember to review. I would appreciate that. _**

**_Thank You, Star_**


	4. Talking and More Talking

**_Here lies Chapter four, may it rest in price. _**

**_Thank You, Star_**

* * *

"Beatrice!" Caleb says. "What happened? Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine." He is with Susan and her brother, Robert, and Susan is giving me a strange look, like I am a different person than the one she knew this morning. I shrug. "When the test was over, I got sick. Must have been that liquid they gave us. I feel better now, though."  
I try to smile convincingly. I seem to have persuaded Susan and Robert, who no longer look concerned for my mental stability, but Caleb narrows his eyes at me, the way he does when he suspects someone of duplicity.  
"Did you two take the bus today?" I ask. I don't care how Susan and Robert got home from school, but I need to change the subject.  
"Our father had to work late," Susan says, "and he told us we should spend some time thinking before the ceremony tomorrow." My heart pounds at the mention of the ceremony.  
"You're welcome to come over later, if you'd like," Caleb says politely.  
"Thank you." Susan smiles at Caleb.  
Susan and Caleb flirt in the tentative way known only to the Abnegation. Caleb's eyes follow Susan down the walk. I have to grab his arm to startle him from his daze. I lead him into the house and close the door behind us.  
He turns to me. His dark, straight eyebrows draw together so that a crease appears between them. When he frowns, he looks more like my mother than my father. In an instant I can see him living the same kind of life my father did: staying in Abnegation, learning a trade, marrying Susan, and having a family. It will be wonderful.  
I may not see it.  
"Are you going to tell me the truth now?" he asks softly.  
"The truth is," I say, "I'm not supposed to discuss it. And you're not supposed to ask."  
"All those rules you bend, and you can't bend this one? Not even for something this important?" His eyebrows tug together, and he bites the corner of his lip. Though his words are accusatory, it sounds like he is probing me for information—like he actually wants my answer.  
I may have told Tobias but. . I didn't tell him the whole truth either.  
I narrow my eyes. "Will you? What happened in your test, Caleb?"  
Our eyes meet. I hear a train horn, so faint it could easily be wind whistling through an alleyway. But I know it when I hear it. It sounds like the Dauntless, calling me to them.  
"Just...don't tell our parents what happened, okay?" I say.  
His eyes stay on mine for a few seconds, and then he nods.  
I want to go upstairs and lie down. The test, the walk, and my talk with Tobias exhausted me. But my brother made breakfast this morning, and my mother prepared our lunches, and my father made dinner last night, so it's my turn to cook. I breathe deeply and walk into the kitchen to start cooking.  
A minute later, Caleb joins me. I grit my teeth. He helps with everything. What irritates me most about him is his natural goodness, his inborn selflessness.  
Caleb and I work together without speaking. I cook peas on the stove. He defrosts four pieces of chicken. Most of what we eat is frozen or canned, because farms these days are far away. My mother told me once that, a long time ago, there were people who wouldn't buy genetically engineered produce because they viewed it as unnatural. Now we have no other option.  
By the time my parents get home, dinner is ready and the table is set. My father drops his bag at the door and kisses my head. Other people see him as an opinionated man, too opinionated, maybe, but he's also loving. I try to see only the good in him; I try.  
"How did the test go?" he asks me. I pour the peas into a serving bowl.  
"Fine," I say. I couldn't be Candor. I lie too easily.  
"I heard there was some kind of upset with two of the tests," my mother says. Like my father, she works for the government, but  
she manages city improvement projects. She recruited volunteers to administer the aptitude tests. Most of the time, though, she organizes workers to help the factionless with food and shelter and job opportunities.  
"Really?" says my father. A problem with the aptitude tests is rare.  
"I don't know much about it, but my friend Erin told me that something went wrong with the two tests, so the results had to be reported verbally." My mother places a napkin next to each plate on the table. "Apparently the students got sick and were sent home early." My mother shrugs. "I hope they're all right. Did you two hear about that?"  
"No," Caleb says. He smiles at my mother.  
My brother couldn't be Candor either.  
We sit at the table. We always pass food to the right, and no one eats until everyone is served. My father extends his hands to my mother and my brother, and they extend their hands to him and me, and my father gives thanks to God for food and work and friends and family. Not every Abnegation family is religious, but my father says we should try not to see those differences because they will only divide us. I am not sure what to make of that.  
"So," my mother says to my father. "Tell me."  
She takes my father's hand and moves her thumb in a small circle over his knuckles. I stare at their joined hands. My parents love each other, but they rarely show affection like this in front of us. They taught us that physical contact is powerful, so I have been wary of it since I was young.  
"Tell me what's bothering you," she adds.  
I stare at my plate. My mother's acute senses sometimes surprise me, but now they chide me. Why was I so focused on myself that I didn't notice his deep frown and his sagging posture?  
"I had a difficult day at work," he says. "Well, really, it was Marcus who had the difficult day. I shouldn't lay claim to it."  
Marcus is my father's coworker; they are both political leaders. The city is ruled by a council of fifty people, composed entirely of representatives from Abnegation, because our faction is regarded as incorruptible, due to our commitment to selflessness. Our leaders are selected by their peers for their impeccable character, moral fortitude, and leadership skills. Representatives from each of the other factions can speak in the meetings on behalf of a particular issue, but ultimately, the decision is the council's. And while the council technically makes decisions together, Marcus is particularly influential.  
It has been this way since the beginning of the great peace, when the factions were formed. I think the system persists because we're afraid of what might happen if it didn't: war.  
"Is this about that report Jeanine Matthews released?" my mother says. Jeanine Matthews is Erudite's sole representative, selected based on her IQ score. My father complains about her often.  
I look up. "A report?"  
Caleb gives me a warning look. We aren't supposed to speak at the dinner table unless our parents ask us a direct question, and they usually don't. Our listening ears are a gift to them, my father says. They give us their listening ears after dinner, in the family room.  
"Yes," my father says. His eyes narrow. "Those arrogant, self-righteous—" He stops and clears his throat. "Sorry. But she released a report attacking Marcus's character."  
I raise my eyebrows.  
"What did it say?" I ask.  
"Beatrice," Caleb says quietly.  
I duck my head, turning my fork over and over and over until the warmth leaves my cheeks. I don't like to be chastised.  
Especially by my brother.  
"It said," my father says, "that Marcus's violence and cruelty toward his son will lead to him leaving Abnegation at the ceremony."  
Few people who are born into Abnegation choose to leave it. When they do, we remember.  
Tobias is his only child and his only family, since his wife died giving birth to their second child. The infant died minutes later.  
He and I meet when we were little but he rarely attends community events. My father often remarked that it was strange, but now it won't matter.  
"Cruel? Marcus?" My mother shakes her head. "That poor man. As if he needs to be reminded of his loss."  
"Of his wife's death you mean?" my father says coldly. "I shouldn't be surprised at this point. The Erudite have been attacking us with these reports for months. And this isn't the end. There will be more, I guarantee it."  
I shouldn't speak again, but I can't help myself. I blurt out, "Why are they doing this?"  
"Why don't you take this opportunity to listen to your father, Beatrice?" my mother says gently. It is phrased like a suggestion, not  
a command. I look across the table at Caleb, who has that look of disapproval in his eyes.  
I stare at my peas. I am not sure I can live this life of obligation any longer. I am not good enough.  
"You know why," my father says. "Because we have something they want. Valuing knowledge above all else results in a lust for power, and that leads men into dark and empty places. We should be thankful that we know better."  
I nod. I know I will not choose Erudite, even though my test results suggested that I could. That wouldn't be right and I am my father's daughter.  
My parents clean up after dinner. They don't even let Caleb help them, because we're supposed to keep to ourselves tonight instead of gathering in the family room, so we can think about our results.  
My family might be able to help me choose, if I could talk about my results. But I can't. Tori's warning whispers in my memory every time my resolve to keep my mouth shut falters.  
Caleb and I climb the stairs and, at the top, when we divide to go to our separate bedrooms, he stops me with a hand on my  
shoulder.  
"Beatrice," he says, looking sternly into my eyes. "We should think of our family." There is an edge to his voice. "But. But we  
must also think of ourselves."  
For a moment I stare at him. I have never seen him think of himself, never heard him insist on anything but selflessness.  
I am so startled by his comment that I just say what Tobias told us earlier: "The tests don't have to change our choices, were the ones that decide in the end."  
He smiles a little. "Do we really though? Do we?"  
He squeezes my shoulder and walks into his bedroom. I peer into his room and see an unmade bed and a stack of books on his desk. He closes the door. I wish I could tell him that we're going through the same thing. I wish I could speak to him like I want to instead of like I'm supposed to. But the idea of admitting that I need help is too much to bear, so I turn away.  
I walk into my room, and when I close my door behind me, I realize that the decision might be simple. It will require a great act of selflessness to choose Abnegation, or a great act of courage to choose Dauntless, and maybe just choosing one over the other will prove that I belong. Tomorrow, those two qualities will struggle within me, and only one can win.  
Though there are other things that will stray me from the Abnegation, one way or another me and Tobias will make it there together.

* * *

**_Thank You for reviewing: Angelina Roongta _**

**_Your request, once again, was the cause for the update. _**

**_Also please excuse the fact that, at this point, the story is very cannon. Take care to notice the subtle details that I have changed. _**

**_I will also be starting a contest soon, the winner will get an O.C.(Original Character) added later, once the story is no longer cannon-possible in the book-, as soon as I think one up. If you have any ideas leave a review and I will get back to you. _**

**_I am also looking for(free)Cover Art for the story. Something that might represent the story, if you have any ideas leave a review and I will get back to you as well. _**

**_Thank You, Star_**


	5. The Choice that you don't have to choose

**_Here lies Chapter 5, Enjoy _**

**_Thank You, Star_**

* * *

The bus we take to get to the Choosing Ceremony is full of people in gray shirts and gray slacks. A pale ring of sunlight burns into the clouds like the end of a lit cigarette. I will never smoke one myself—they are closely tied to vanity—but a crowd of Candor smokes them in front of the building when we get off the bus.  
I have to tilt my head back to see the top of the Hub, and even then, part of it disappears into the clouds. It is the tallest building in the city. I can see the lights on the two prongs on its roof from my bedroom window.  
I follow my parents off the bus. Caleb seems calm, but so would I, if I knew what I was going to do was right. Instead I get the distinct impression that my heart will burst out of my chest any minute now, and I grab his arm to steady myself as I walk up the front steps.  
The elevator is crowded, so my father volunteers to give a cluster of Amity our place. We climb the stairs instead, following him unquestioningly. We set an example for our fellow faction members, and soon the three of us are engulfed in the mass of gray fabric ascending cement stairs in the half light. I settle into their pace. The uniform pounding of feet in my ears and the homogeneity of the people around me makes me believe that I could choose this, but I don't have much of a choice.  
But then my legs get sore, and I struggle to breathe, and I am again distracted by myself. We have to climb twenty flights of stairs to get to the Choosing Ceremony.  
My father holds the door open on the twentieth floor and stands like a sentry as every Abnegation walks past him. I would wait for him, but the crowd presses me forward, out of the stairwell and into the room where I will decide the rest of my life.  
The room is arranged in concentric circles. On the edges stand the sixteen-year-olds of every faction. We are not called members yet; our decisions today will make us initiates, and we will become members if we complete initiation.  
We arrange ourselves in alphabetical order, according to the last names we may leave behind today. I stand between Caleb and Danielle Pohler, an Amity girl with rosy cheeks and a yellow dress.  
Rows of chairs for our families make up the next circle. They are arranged in five sections, according to faction. Not everyone in each faction comes to the Choosing Ceremony, but enough of them come that the crowd looks huge.  
The responsibility to conduct the ceremony rotates from faction to faction each year, and this year is Abnegation's. Marcus will give the opening address and read the names in reverse alphabetical order. Caleb will choose before me, and I will choose before Tobias.  
In the last circle are five metal bowls so large they could hold my entire body, if I curled up. Each one contains a substance that represents each faction: gray stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, lit coals for Dauntless, and glass for Candor.  
When Marcus calls my name, I will walk to the center of the three circles. I will not speak. He will offer me a knife. I will cut into my hand and sprinkle my blood into the bowl of the faction I choose.  
My blood on the stones. My blood sizzling on the coals.  
Before my parents sit down, they stand in front of Caleb and me. My father kisses my forehead and claps Caleb on the shoulder, grinning.  
"See you soon," he says. Without a trace of doubt.  
My mother hugs me, and what little resolve I have left almost breaks. I clench my jaw and stare up at the ceiling, where globe lanterns hang and fill the room with blue light. She holds me for what feels like a long time, even after I let my hands fall. Before she pulls away, she turns her head and whispers in my ear, "I love you. No matter what."  
I frown at her back as she walks away. She knows what I might do. She must know, or she wouldn't feel the need to say that.  
Caleb grabs my hand, squeezing my palm so tightly it hurts, but I don't let go. The last time we held hands was at my uncle's funeral, as my father cried. We need each other's strength now, just as we did then.  
The room slowly comes to order. I should be observing the Dauntless; I should be taking in as much information as I can, but I can only stare at the lanterns across the room. I try to lose myself in the blue glow.  
Marcus stands at the podium between the Erudite and the Dauntless and clears his throat into the microphone. "Welcome," he says. "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world."  
Or, it occurs to me, one of five predetermined ways. I squeeze Caleb's fingers as hard as he is squeezing mine.  
"Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be." Marcus's voice is solemn and gives equal weight to each word. "Decades ago our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality—of humankind's inclination toward evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray."  
My eyes shift to the bowls in the center of the room. What do I believe? I do not know; I do not know; I do not know. "Those who blamed aggression formed Amity."0  
The Amity exchange smiles. They are dressed comfortably, in red or yellow. Every time I see them, they seem kind, loving, free. But joining them has never been an option for me.  
"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite."  
Ruling out Erudite was the only part of my choice that was easy.  
"Those who blamed duplicity created Candor."  
I have never liked Candor.  
"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation."  
I blame selfishness; I do.  
"And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."  
But I am not selfless enough. Sixteen years of trying and I am not enough.  
My legs go numb, like all the life has gone out of them, and I wonder how I will walk when my name is called.  
"Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of society.  
Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in government; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers; Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and without. But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, we find life."  
I think of the motto I read in my Faction History textbook: Faction before blood. More than family, our factions are where we belong. Can that possibly be right? No.  
Marcus adds, "Apart from them, we would not survive."  
The silence that follows his words is heavier than other silences. It is heavy with our worst fear, greater even than the fear of death: to be factionless.  
Marcus continues, "Therefore this day marks a happy occasion—the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us toward a better society and a better world."  
A round of applause. It sounds muffled. I try to stand completely still, because if my knees are locked and my body is stiff, I don't shake. Marcus reads the first names, but I can't tell one syllable from the other. How will I know when he calls my name?  
One by one, each sixteen-year-old steps out of line and walks to the middle of the room. The first girl to choose decides on Amity, the same faction from which she came. I watch her blood droplets fall on soil, and she stands behind their seats alone.  
The room is constantly moving, a new name and a new person choosing, a new knife and a new choice. I recognize most of them, but I doubt they know me.  
"James Tucker," Marcus says.  
James Tucker of the Dauntless is the first person to stumble on his way to the bowls. He throws his arms out and regains his balance before hitting the floor. His face turns red and he walks fast to the middle of the room. When he stands in the center, he looks from the Dauntless bowl to the Candor bowl—the orange flames that rise higher each moment, and the glass reflecting blue light.  
Marcus offers him the knife. He breathes deeply—I watch his chest rise—and, as he exhales, accepts the knife. Then he drags it across his palm with a jerk and holds his arm out to the side. His blood falls onto glass, and he is the first of us to switch factions. The first faction transfer. A mutter rises from the Dauntless section, and I stare at the floor.  
They will see him as a traitor from now on. His Dauntless family will have the option of visiting him in his new faction, a week and a half from now on Visiting Day, but they won't, because he left them. His absence will haunt their hallways, and he will be a space they can't fill. And then time will pass, and the hole will be gone, like when an organ is removed and the body's fluids flow into the space it leaves. Humans can't tolerate emptiness for long.  
"Caleb Prior," says Marcus.  
Caleb squeezes my hand one last time, and as he walks away, casts a long look at me over his shoulder. I watch his feet move to the center of the room, and his hands, steady as they accept the knife from Marcus, are deft as one presses the knife into the other. Then he stands with blood pooling in his palm, and his lip snags on his teeth.  
He breathes out. And then in. And then he holds his hand over the Erudite bowl, and his blood drips into the water, turning it a deeper shade of red.  
I hear mutters that lift into outraged cries. I can barely think straight. My brother, my selfless brother, a faction transfer? My brother, born for Abnegation, Erudite?  
When I close my eyes, I see the stack of books on Caleb's desk, and his shaking hands sliding along his legs after the aptitude test. Why didn't I realize that when he told me to think of myself yesterday, he was also giving that advice to himself?  
I scan the crowd of the Erudite—they wear smug smiles and nudge each other. The Abnegation, normally so placid, speak to one another in tense whispers and glare across the room at the faction that has become our enemy.  
"Excuse me," says Marcus, but the crowd doesn't hear him. He shouts, "Quiet, please!"  
The room goes silent. Except for a ringing sound.  
I hear my name and a shudder propels me forward. Halfway to the bowls, I am sure that I will choose Abnegation. I can see it now. I watch myself grow into a woman in Abnegation, volunteering on the weekends, the peace of routine, the quiet nights spent in front of the fireplace, the certainty that I will be safe, and if not good enough, better than I am now, but without Tobias?  
The ringing, I realize, is in my ears.  
I look at Caleb, who now stands behind the Erudite. He stares back at me and nods a little, like he knows what I'm thinking, and agrees. My footsteps falter. If Caleb wasn't fit for Abnegation, how can I be? But what choice do I have, now that he left us and I'm the only one who remains? He left me no other option. What life could I have without Caleb and especially without Tobias. He's never told me he loved me, but I can feel it. I can tell.  
I set my jaw. I have too. . .  
Marcus offers me my knife. I look into his eyes—they are dark blue, a strange color—and take it. He nods, and I turn toward the bowls. Dauntless fire and Abnegation stones are both on my left, one in front of my shoulder and one behind. I hold the knife in my right hand and touch the blade to my palm. Gritting my teeth, I drag the blade down. It stings, but I barely notice. I hold both hands to my chest, and my next breath shudders on the way out.  
I open my eyes and thrust my arm out. My blood drips onto the carpet between the two bowls. Then, with a gasp I can't contain, I shift my hand forward, and my blood sizzles on the coals.  
I am selfish. I am brave.  
Holding my breath I stumble over too the Dauntless. My eyes skim the crowd and I see the look in my fathers eyes of disapproval, the one Caleb always gave me. Something I didn't know he could do.  
I look over to the line where I stood moments before and catch Tobias's eye, he has a look of relief on his face. Glad that I choose Dauntless and not Abnegation.  
The line slowly gets shorter as people choose there factions, decide on the rest of their life.  
Leaving or staying.  
"Tobias Eaton" I hear Marcus call at last.  
Tobias gets up with a look of distain on his face, he stands by the bowls and takes the knife from his father. He cuts his hand with the knife and with certainty he puts it over the live coals.  
Dauntless.  
I could see the surprise in everyone's eyes. One Abnegation to Dauntless transfer is one thing, but two? He was right, it was a surprise to everyone.  
Tobias walked over with confidence, slowly. Proving the Erudite right with ever step, they knew he would leave and he did.  
I looked into his dark blue eyes as he stood next to me. We stand out, the only grey in a pool of black.  
Tobias grabs my hand and I look away at the crowd of Abnegation, there is a look of surprise and betrayal in most of their eyes.  
You can see it.

* * *

**_Thank You, for reading. _**

**_The first 'contest' will be a 'guessing' game, whoever can guess what [DW] stands for wins. No clues. It will continue until someone gives the correct answer. The winner will receive and O.C. in the story, like Lean who took Fours place. _**

**_Thank You, Star_**


	6. The real chapter 6 please re-read

**_Here lies Chapter 6, re-done so please read. _**

**_Thank You, Star _**

* * *

I train my eyes on the floor and stand behind the Dauntless-born initiates who chose to return to their own faction. They are all taller than I am, so even when I lift my head, I see only black-clothed shoulders. When the last girl makes her choice—Amity—it's time to leave. The Dauntless exit first. I walk past the gray-clothed men and women who were my faction, staring determinedly at the back of someone's head. But I have to see my parents one more time. I look over my shoulder at the last second before I pass them, and immediately wish I hadn't. My father's eyes burn into mine with a look of accusation. At first, when I feel the heat behind my eyes, I think he's found a way to set me on fire, to punish me for what I've done, but no—I'm about to cry. Beside him, my mother is smiling. Tobias pulls me forward, away from my family, who will be the last ones to leave. They may even stay to stack the chairs and clean the bowls. I twist my head around to find Caleb in the crowd of Erudite behind me. He stands among the other initiates, shaking hands with a faction transfer, a boy who was Candor. The easy smile he wears is an act of betrayal. My stomach wrenches and I turn away. If it's so easy for him, maybe it should be easy for me, too. I glance at Tobias, he looks confident in what we're doing. I spent all my time worrying about which faction I would choose and never considered what would happen if I chose Dauntless. What waits for us at Dauntless headquarters? The crowd of Dauntless leading us go to the stairs instead of the elevators. I thought only the Abnegation used the stairs. Then everyone starts running. I hear whoops and shouts and laughter all around me, and dozens of thundering feet moving at different rhythms. It is not a selfless act for the Dauntless to take the stairs; it is a wild act. I just shake my head and keep running, never letting go of Tobias's hand. I am breathless when we reach the first floor, and the Dauntless burst through the exit. Outside, the air is crisp and cold and the sky is orange from the setting sun. It reflects off the black glass of the Hub. The Dauntless sprawl across the street, blocking the path of a bus, and we sprint to catch up to the back of the crowd. My confusion dissipates as I run. I have not run anywhere in a long time. Abnegation discourages anything done strictly for my own enjoyment, and that is what this is: my lungs burning, my muscles aching, the fierce pleasure of a flat-out sprint. I follow the Dauntless down the street and around the corner and hear a familiar sound: the train horn. "Are we supposed to hop on that thing?" Tobias half asks laughing. "Yes," I respond grinning. It is good that I spent so much time watching the Dauntless arrive at school. The crowd spreads out in a long line. The train glides toward us on steel rails, its light flashing, its horn blaring. The door of each car is open, waiting for the Dauntless to pile in, and they do, group by group, until only the new initiates are left. The Dauntless-born initiates are used to doing this by now, so in a second it's just faction transfers left. We step forward with a few others and start jogging. I let go of Tobias's hand and we run with the car for a few steps and then throw ourselves sideways. I'm not as tall or as strong as some of them, so I can't pull myself into the car. I cling to a handle next to the doorway, my shoulder slamming into the car. My arms shake, and I see Tobias stumbling over to me and reaching out for my hand, he pulls me into the car and I thank him with a kiss to the cheek. I hear a shout and look over my shoulder. A short Erudite boy with red hair pumps his arms as he tries to catch up to the train. An Erudite girl by the door reaches out to grab the boy's hand, straining, he sprints putting everything into it and she grabs his hand. A Candor girl grabs his other hand, I rush over to help and we all pull him in. "You all right?" the Candor girl asks briskly. She is tall, with dark brown skin and short hair. Pretty. He nods, and backs off turning around to talk to the other Erudite. The Candor girl turns around. "Thanks for the help, don't think we could have pulled him in otherwise." She reaches out to shake my hand. I haven't shaken a hand in a long time either. The Abnegation greeted one another by bowing heads, a sign of respect. I take her hand, uncertainly, and shake it twice, hoping I didn't squeeze too hard or not hard enough. "I'm Christina" "Beatrice," I say. "Do you know where we're going?" She has to shout over the wind, which blows harder through the open doors by the second. The train is picking up speed. I sit down. It will be easier to keep my balance if I'm low to the ground. She raises an eyebrow at me. "A fast train means wind," I say. "Wind means falling out. Get down." Christina sits next to me, inching back to lean against the wall. Tobias hears what I say and sits next to me as well. "I guess we're going to Dauntless headquarters," I say, "but I don't know where that is." "Does anyone?" She shakes her head, grinning. "It's like they just popped out of a hole in the ground or something." Then the wind rushes through the car, and the other faction transfers, hit with bursts of air, fall on top of one another. I watch Christina laugh without hearing her and manage a smile. Over my left shoulder, orange light from the setting sun reflects off the glass buildings, and I can faintly see the rows of gray houses that used to be our home. It's Caleb's turn to make dinner tonight. Who will take his place—my mother or my father? And when they clear out his room, what will they discover? I imagine books jammed between the dresser and the wall, books under his mattress. The Erudite thirst for knowledge filling all the hidden places in his room. Did he always know that he would choose Erudite? And if he did, how did I not notice? What a good actor he was. The thought makes me sick to my stomach, because even though I left them too, at least I was no good at pretending. At least they all knew that I wasn't selfless. I close my eyes and picture my mother and father sitting at the dinner table in silence. Is it a lingering hint of selflessness that makes my throat tighten at the thought of them, or is it selfishness, because I know I will never be their daughter again? My thoughts are interrupted by Christina. "Who's your friend?" She asks looking over at Tobias. I open my mouth to say something but Tobias beats me to it. "I can speak for myself you know" he says "and it's Four." I look up at him a little startled that he's taking on a new name, but the other has a lot of memories tied to it. Good and Bad. "Your both from Abnegation?" Christina says more as a statement than a question. "That's a little strange. Abnegation don't usually transfer to Dauntless." Tobias reaches for my hand again and I grab it leaning back against the train wall as we zip towards the Dauntless compound. "Guess so" Tobias responds after a minute of silence. [DW] "They're jumping off!" I lift my head. I have been curled up laying against Tobias for at least a half hour, listening to his heart beat and watching the city smear past us. I sit forward. The train has slowed down in the past few minutes, and I see that the boy who shouted is right: The Dauntless in the cars ahead of us are jumping out as the train passes a rooftop. The tracks are seven stories up. The idea of leaping out of a moving train onto a rooftop, knowing there is a gap between the edge of the roof and the edge of the track, makes me want to throw up. I push myself up and stumble to the opposite side of the car, where the other faction transfers stand in a line. Tobias and Christina ahead of me. "We have to jump off too, then," a Candor girl says. She has a large nose and crooked teeth. "Great," a Candor boy replies, "because that makes perfect sense, Molly. Leap off a train onto a roof." "This is kind of what we signed up for, Peter," the girl points out. Christina glances over at me and Tobias again, looking for something I can't figure out. "On three?" She asks. We both nod and she counts. "One...two...three!" On three we launch off the train car. A weightless moment, and then my feet slam into solid ground and pain prickles through my shins. The jarring landing sends me sprawling on the rooftop, gravel under my cheek. I release Tobias's hand. He's laughing along with Christina "That was fun," she says. Christina will fit in with Dauntless thrill seekers. I brush grains of rock from my cheek. All the initiates made it onto the roof, with varying levels of success. The Candor girl with crooked teeth, Molly, holds her ankle, wincing, and Peter, the Candor boy with shiny hair, grins proudly—he must have landed on his feet. Then I hear a wail. I turn my head, searching for the source of the sound. A dauntless girl and boy stand by the side looking over the edge of the roof. "Ma-aybe she's still alive" I hear someone say. I rush over and look down. I see an arm a head and their moving, struggling a silent battle. Without a second thought I reach down and grab the hand, I see Tobias and Christina rushing over to me. Noticing what I'm doing the two dauntless kids immediately bend down to help. In a few minutes and with everyone's help we manage to pull the girl up and onto the roof. "Ro-os-salie? A-ar-re y-yo-ou o-ok-kay? The dauntless says fumbling over her words. "Yay, I think I'll be alright" Rosalie responds thinking things over in her head carefully "Thank you for the help, I ..." She falters "I gotta go, I'll see ya around." "Yay, okay" I respond quickly before anyone else has a chance. Rosalie walks away, her long raven black hair fluttering behind her. My elbow stings. I pull my sleeve up to examine it, my hand shaking. Some of the skin is peeling off, but it isn't bleeding. "Ooh. Scandalous! A Stiff's flashing some skin!" I lift my head. "Stiff" is slang for Abnegation, and me and Tobias are the only ones here. Peter points at me, smirking. I hear laughter. My cheeks heat up, and I let my sleeve fall. Tobias walks over and looks at me with a reassuring smile, though his eyes tell a different story. "Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" shouts a man at the other end of the roof. He is older than the others, with deep creases in his dark skin and gray hair at his temples, and he stands on the ledge like it's a sidewalk. "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first." "You want us to jump off a ledge?" asks an Erudite girl. She is a few inches taller than I am, with mousy brown hair and big lips. Her mouth hangs open. I don't know why it shocks her. "Yes," Max says. He looks amused. "Is there water at the bottom or something?" "Who knows?" He raises his eyebrows. The crowd in front of the initiates splits in half, making a wide path for us. I look around. No one looks eager to leap off the building—their eyes are everywhere but on Max. Some of them nurse minor wounds or brush gravel from their clothes. I glance at Peter. He is picking at one of his cuticles. Trying to act casual. I am proud. It will get me into trouble someday, but today it makes me brave. I walk toward the ledge and hear snickers behind me. Tobias hesitantly following, letting go of my hand. Max steps aside, leaving our way clear. I walk up to the edge and look down. Wind whips through my clothes, making the fabric snap. The building I'm on forms one side of a square with three other buildings. In the center of the square is a huge hole in the concrete. I can't see what's at the bottom of it. This is a scare tactic. I will land safely at the bottom. That knowledge is the only thing that helps me step onto the ledge. My teeth chatter. I can't back down now. Not with all the people betting I'll fail behind me. My hands fumble along the collar of my shirt and find the button that secures it shut. After a few tries, I undo the hooks from collar to hem, and pull it off my shoulders. Beneath it, I wear a gray T-shirt. It is tighter than any other clothes I own, and no one has ever seen me in it before. I ball up my outer shirt and look over my shoulder, at Peter. I throw the ball of fabric at him as hard as I can, my jaw clenched. It hits him in the chest. He stares at me. I hear catcalls and shouts behind me. I look at the hole again. Goose bumps rise on my pale arms, and my stomach lurches. If I don't do it now, I won't be able to do it at all. I swallow hard. I grab Tobias's hand, bent on dragging him down with me, especially with his fear. If I don't bring him with me I may never see him again. I don't think after that. I just bend my knees and jump, never letting go. The air howls in my ears as the ground surges toward me, growing and expanding, or I surge toward the ground, my heart pounding so fast it hurts, every muscle in my body tensing as the falling sensation drags at my stomach. The hole surrounds me and I drop into darkness. I hit something hard. It gives way beneath me and cradles my body. The impact knocks the wind out of me and I wheeze, struggling to breathe again. My arms and legs sting. At some point i let go of his hand an he ends up on the other side of the net. . . A net. There is a net at the bottom of the hole. I look up at the building and laugh, half relieved and half hysterical. My body shakes and I cover my face with my hands. I just jumped off a roof. I turn my head to see Tobias being pulled off the net with a calm face and frantic eyes. I have to stand on solid ground again. I see a few hands stretching out to me at the edge of the net,by where Tobias got off, so I grab the first one I can reach and pull myself across. I roll off, and I would have fallen face-first onto a wood floor if he had not caught me. Tobias is the young man attached to the hand I grabbed. His hand grips my hand after a moment. To anyone it may look like he's trying to comfort me but I know he's just looking for support. "Thank you," I say a small smile spreading across my lips. We stand on a platform ten feet above the ground. Around us is an open cavern. "Can't believe it," a voice says from behind him. It belongs to a dark-haired girl with three silver rings through her right eyebrow. She smirks at me. "The Stiffs jumped first. Unheard of." "There's a reason why they left them, Lauren," someone says "What's your name?" "Um..." I don't know why I hesitate. But "Beatrice" just doesn't sound right anymore. Especially after Tobias changed his name. "Think about it," Lauren says "You don't get to pick again." A new place, a new name. I can be remade here. "Tris," I say firmly. "And what's your name?" She asks Tobias. I look up at him, wondering if he will stick to his new name. "Four" he responds with the same amount of confidence I gave. "Make the Announcement Lean" Lauren says grinning. The boy, Lean, looks over his shoulder and shouts, "First jumpers: Tris and Four!" A crowd materializes from the darkness as my eyes adjust. They cheer and pump their fists, and then another person drops into the net. Her screams follow her down. Christina. Everyone laughs, but they follow their laughter with more cheering. "Welcome to Dauntless" I say looking up at Tobias grinning.

A new life awaits us.

* * *

**_Thank You for reading and reviewing everyone in every chapter before this one. _**

**_Please excuse the formatting and lack of structure, the site does not seem to enjoy cooperating at this point. _**

**_This is the real chapter 6. _**

**_Concerning the contest, Angelina Roongta has guessed correctly and has submitted and O.C. That will be joining the story shortly. _**

**_I hope you enjoyed, _**

**_Thank You, Star _**


End file.
